The plasma display panels (hereinafter also referred to as “panel”) conventionally for use in a plasma display device are roughly classified into an AC type and a DC type having different driving methods. The panels also fall into two types having different discharge systems: a surface discharge type and an opposite discharge type. The current mainstream of the panels is the surface discharge type having a three-electrode structure because this type has higher definition, a larger screen, and simpler manufacturing method.
A surface discharge plasma display panel is structured so that a pair of substrates having a transparent one at least on the front side thereof is faced to each other to form a discharge space therebetween. Further, barrier ribs for partitioning the discharge space into a plurality of spaces are formed on the substrates. Electrode groups are formed on each of the substrates so that discharge occurs in the discharge space partitioned by the barrier ribs. Further, phosphor layers that emit red, green, or blue light are provided in the discharge space. Thus, a plurality of discharge cells is formed. The phosphors are excited by vacuum ultraviolet light that has a short wavelength and is generated by the discharge. Then, the discharge cells having phosphors for emitting red, green, and blue light (red discharge cells, green discharge cells, and blue discharge cells) generate red, green, and blue visible light, respectively. Thus, color display is provided in the panel.
Such a plasma display panel can provide faster display and a larger viewing angle than a liquid crystal panel. The screen size thereof can be increased more easily. Further, the plasma display panel is the self-luminous type, and thus has high display quality. For these reasons, recently, the plasma display panel has been drawing attention particularly among flat panel displays and finding a wide rage of applications, as a display device in a place many people gather or a display device with which people enjoy images on a large screen at home.
In a conventional plasma display device, a panel is held on the front side of a chassis member, and a circuit board is disposed on the rear side of the chassis member. Thus, a module is formed. The panel is predominantly made of glass, and the chassis member is made of a metal, such as aluminum. The circuit board constitutes a driver circuit for causing the panel to emit light. With advancement of increasing the screen size and definition of a plasma display device, popularization in household thereof increases demand for higher image quality and lower power consumption. A conventional panel and a plasma display device using the panel are disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-131580 (Patent Document 1), for example.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-131580